


Game

by CharityMercy



Category: AOMG, Jay Park - Fandom, K Hip Hop, k pop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharityMercy/pseuds/CharityMercy
Summary: A juvenile game gets adult oriented when the reader plays with her best friend, Jay Park.





	Game

You were sitting on the couch, beside your best friend, Jay. He was playing his favorite game with you, a thin hand rested on thigh. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”, he whispers leaning in close. “ I don’t think you can make me uncomfortable like that.” you reply, letting your hand fall high up on this thigh. You feel his muscles tense for just a second, and raise an eyebrow at him. “Am I making you uncomfortable?” you purr. “No.” he grumbles, shifting away from you. You laugh, “ You look pretty uncomfortable to me.” He smirks, “ Uncomfortable is not the word I would use.” You glance over, seeing your friend’s demeanor change to something that you had never seen directed at you. You pull your bottom lip between your teeth, as a wicked thought crosses your mind. You straddle his lap, trapping him between your thighs and lean down, mouth just centimeters away from his ear, “Are you uncomfortable now?” you whisper. His breath hitches and he swallows audibly, you lean back grinning in triumph. 

 

“Looks like I won this little game.” you smirk. You try to move away but Jay grips your hips, stilling you. You meet his heated gaze, your eyes open wide with surprise. “I am so not uncomfortable, baby,” he growls. He pulls you down against his hips making you gasp, almost regretting how far you took his game. Almost. Your eyes close as his full lips graze your skin on their way to meet yours. His lips are soft, his kiss sweet, you feel yourself relax into him. His hands travel up your back, pulling you subtly against him. You grind your hips against his, giving into lust. His thick lips travel down your neck at a glacial pace, you tilt your head back to give him better access, as you close your eyes. He nips your collarbone, eliciting a whimper from you. 

 

You feel his lips pull into a smirk against your skin, “Should I stop? You sound uncomfortable” he teases, pulling away from you. “I’m sure you can find better uses for your mouth,” you reply, before pulling him into a kiss, your tongue slipping easily past his lips. A soft moan rumbles from him as your hips work against his. He moves down your neck again, hips pushing against yours. He flips you off his lap and onto the couch, pressing you into the cushions as he peels off his shirt. His mouth attacks your body, pushing your shirt up to tease your nipples through your bra. A soft mewl falls from your lips as his move down, teeth grazing your ribs. Your muscles flutter as he peels off your jeans, his lips move over your thighs. Gently biting down on your sensitive skin, leaving you a panting mess.

 

He moves back up too soon for your liking, a cocky looks painted on his face. You scoff, lacing your fingers into his hair and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. He groans into your mouth as your hips grind against his. He moves a hand between your bodies, long fingers stroking you over damp panties. You whimper as he pushes them to the side, sliding one lanky digit through your wetness. Your hips move against his hand as his finger moves against your walls. Your hand slides down his abs, and you fumble over his jeans button. You eventually get it undone, and as soon as your hand your hand grazes his already hardened member, his finger flicks roughly against your clit. A moan tumbles from your lips, as you push your hand further into his boxers. Your hand wraps around his shaft, slowly moving up and down a few times, before swiping your thumb over his wet head. 

 

He moans with pleasure, his hips pushing into your hand. He breaks the kiss, hanging his head in the crook of your neck, panting as your strokes gain speed. His finger moves in quick, rough patterns over your clit and you moan into his ear, feeling a familiar sensation settle into your abdomen. You try not to lose focus, struggling to keep your strokes even as you reach your high. Your back arches, and you choke back a moan. He leans back, hungry eyes sweeping over your frame. You sit, peeling your shirt and flinging your bra from your body. He pulls his lower lip between his teeth, then stands, scooping you up and carting you off to the bedroom. After setting you on the bed, he wriggles out of his jeans, momentarily disappearing, returning to hover over your anxiously waiting body with a condom between his slim fingers. You shimmy out of your panties as his mouth descends, covering your jaw and throat with open, lusty kisses, pausing only to roll a condom over his length. 

 

You both sigh in unison as he slowly pushes into you. His thrusts are slow but powerful, hitting a sensitive spot within you with each movement. You move your hips to meet his. His lips move over your chest, pulling a nipple between his teeth, gently. You moan, pushing your chest towards him, as he continues his ministrations on the other side. He steadily picks up speed, slowly dissolving you into a panting mess beneath him. You lose control when he nips your earlobe, letting out a low moan in your ear. You moan, muscles tensing, as your nails rake down his back.

 

His hips slow, nearly stopping as you ride out your high. His pace stays slow and steady, even as you push your hips against him. Unable to stand his glacial pace, you push against him, rolling him over. With you on top, you set the pace slightly faster, your body undulating under his heated gaze. You steady yourself, placing your hands flat on his chest. His hands grip your hips, gently guiding you to an even quicker pace. You let your head fall back in ecstasy, as you nails dig into his chest. “Fuck!” he growls beneath you. You can’t help but smirk, as you speed up. You look down at your lover, his eyes had drifted closed, his head tilted back, lips parted. You drink in the sight, licking your lips. Your gaze is drawn lower, it lingers on his chest, a sheen of sweat coating him; you fingers travel over the peaks and valleys of his defined abs. 

 

He sits up quickly changing the angle, you moan. The sound is cut off by his lips colliding with yours. One of his arms wraps around your lower back, his other hand creeps up pressing between your shoulder blades until your chests are pressed together. Your fingers tangle into his hair, gently pulling his head back so you can kiss down his sharp jawline. You nip his neck, soothing the skin with a kiss. You kiss each star, he lets out a shuddering breath as you suck a little mark under them. His fingers tense, gripping your soft skin as both of your hips work in unison chasing the same goal. He pants out your name before his lips connect with your throat. You mewl, tilting your head back as he leaves a love bite at the base of your throat. 

 

He pushes you onto your back, his pace easily adjusting to the new position. His fingers dig into your thighs, a moan escaping your lips. His hips move faster and hit harder as you start to lose control. You grip the sheets as you climax, calling out Jay’s name. He cums in a few mere thrusts later, before collapsing beside you panting. You let your eyes close dazed from overstimulation, letting out a contented sigh. 

 

After a moment you sit up, starting to get out of bed, “Nope.” Jay states flatly, grabbing your waist and pulling you back into bed. You giggle, flopping back down onto the bed beside him. The two of you wrestle around for a bit before settling into odd angles in the bed, with his head resting on your stomach. You chat while you idly trace his tattoos, after a few moments you hear a soft snore from Jay. You smile down at him, wriggling around so you could cover both of you up. His eyes barely open as he turns to face you, a small smile playing on his lips, before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
